joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Composite Human (LeonBHS' version)
Composite Human (LeonBHS'version) ￼ Summary ￼ Composite Human is the hypothetical merging of every single human being who has ever existed. A concept that is often discussed within Versus Forums, and sometimes fields of science and research. Different from the Combined Human, the Composite Human is a combination of all our strengths, skills and abilities at our peak, minus our weaknesses and downfalls. The Composite Human has the strongest capabilities of us, the human species. This profile covers LeonBHS' viewpoint about how strong this human could be. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, up to 6-C with sufficient prep time Name: Composite Human Origin: Real Life (As a hypothetical idea) Gender: Inapplicable Age: At least 122 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Mastery over every weapon, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master writer, Master artist, Master pilot, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, tens of thousands of other abilities and skill sets. Attack Potency: Small Building Level physically, up to Island Level with sufficient prep time (Can gain acess to The World's Nuclear Weapon arsenal). Speed: Peak Human (Usain Bolt is capable of running at 27.7 mph) with likely Subsonic combat and reaction speed (The fastest punch, Bren Foster is capable of kicking at 136 mph or 60.7974 m/s. Isao Machii can cut BB gun pellets in mid flight with his katana. ) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg ) Striking Strength: Small Building Class (Mas Oyama could supposedly kill bulls with one punch and break their horns with a karate chop, yet bulls can easily survive breaking through a wall with their horns intact. Can shatter large stones with a karate punch.) Durability: Small Building Level (Frank "Cannonball" Richards could supposedly survive a direct hit from a cannon to the abdomen. Some humans have survived being hit by freight trains) Stamina: Peak Human (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build up) Range: Standard melee range; far higher with various weapons Standard Equipment: Anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well Intelligence: Genius to Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction every conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that humans have ever had. James Sidis supposedly had an IQ of around 250, while Nikola Tesla is rumoured to have been smarter than him. Some historical figures had enough tactical intelligence to conquer entire continents.) Category:Real Life Category:Humans Category:Composites Category:Tier 9 Category:Geniuses Category:Serious Profiles